


What Do You Want Now?

by ethereal (phena)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phena/pseuds/ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi x Reader. You were Levi's biggest enemy in the Underground, and now with a strange turn of fate, you end up in the Scouts Regiment. Not only are you under the Corporal's command, but you seem to be even surpassing his abilities...</p><p>First, you wanted him dead.<br/>Now, you sort of...want him.</p><p>Who knows what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want Now?

"You're still that sack of shit you were a year ago." The little man with perfectly combed black hair sneers. 

He paces around you, making it his personal mission to ensure that with every step, a blast of dirt hit your already-sweaty and bruised face. You grit your teeth and tell yourself that this was part of the routine training. After all, everyone knew that the Scouts Regiment only accepted the strongest, the bravest, and the toughest cadets. 

But given your past history with the Corporal, this just seems a little bit too personal.

"Listen here, you brat." He says, still emotionless. He bends down to reach eye-level with your kneeling body and leans close enough to your face that you think for a second he might even be trying to  _kiss_ you. Instead, he looks at you with those rather dead grey eyes and states, "If you are unable to complete the full circuit by tomorrow, you will no longer be part of the Scouts Legion." He stands up and starts swiftly walking towards the crowd that has annoyingly gathered to see the spectacle. With his back to you, he adds with even more malice, "Not that I expected any more from you." 

You bow your head, and your hair trails over your shoulders in defeat. Your aching body refuses to stand up, but your mind is yelling at every limb to fight back, to insult the pathetic  _boy_ who dares to question your strength. Yet, all you can muster is a weak sigh and half a cough before collapsing onto the ground. Just as you are losing consciousness, you see the blurry figures of your best friends, Jean and Sasha, running to your aid.

xxx

You wake up in your bunk bed, your entire body practically incapacitated by yesterday's brutal training regime. You rub your temples and tighten your jaw, replaying the Corporal's cold words in your head again and again.

_Not that I expected any more from you._

"Oh, thank god you're awake!" Sasha, who is munching excitedly on a raw carrot, jogs up to your bedside. You manage a small smile and nod your head in agreement. She quickly puts down her morning snack and pulls out two loaves of bread from the back-side of her jacket. "Don't let anyone see this - I don't want them getting any ideas that I share food." She whispers, before giggling and running off after the bald head of Connie, who says something about pancakes.

You lie back down on your rock-hard bed, and sigh dramatically. You had already made it this far. You are a member of the Scouts Regiment. You had been on three expeditions so far, seen dozens of your closest friends die in from too your blood-shot eyes, and yet, despite all of that, Levi had decided that you would be placed under the most gruelling physical circuit to determine your place in the military group. 

Why could he not let bygones be bygones? What was so hard about that?

"Your thinking face looks demented." You hear Jean's pompous voice from across the room, and smirk in his direction. His lean figure makes its way to your bed and he plops down on the corner. "I didn't think you had a brain for that sort of stuff."

You scoff and playfully punch him in the arm, even though your body is crying out for no more movement. "You're just jealous I know how to think and you don't."

Jean looks taken aback, but the both of you just have a good laugh at this stupid conversation. Ever since the Levi squad was demolished by the Female Titan, you didn't hear much laughter or practically any sounds from any of the Scouts. Just sombreness and misery mostly.

"So did you manage to ask Mikasa out?" You inquire, picking at the scab forming on your right elbow. Dang push-ups. 

Jean's face reddens, and you already know his answer before it comes out. "Uh, no. She seems to be infatuated with Eren." He wheezes, and clenches your bed sheets.

"Must be that ripped Titan form of his." You tease, and once again, you are all of on the verge of laughter when the door is suddenly kicked open.

Levi saunters into the dorm, and Jean rockets up, saluting the Corporal. Levi nods in acknowledgement before rudely asking Jean to "get out of this room before I feed you to the horses."

You tense up in your bed, and you're practically ready to start fighting with the little man when he speaks.

"(Y/n). Get up."

"Pardon me?" You retort, knowing that this is just going to end in another forced 10km run.

Levi walks closer to the bed and peers down at you cocooned in blankets.

"Every other Scout is out of bed and fulfilling their duties. Your lazy ass is still asleep. So, (Y/n), get up." He repeats, still as deadpan as ever.

"Yes, but not a single other Scout had to complete that circuit yesterday, which I may add, was borderline illegal." You huff, and sit yourself up on your elbows. Having his body arched over yours is not comfortable. Levi straightens himself out and turns his attention towards the window. You hear him mutter about how dirty it was.

"No other Scout is as insolent as you. And not as idiotic either." He takes out his handkerchief and wipes away the grime from his pristine fingertips. How badly you want to just cut off his entire hand.

You feel yourself getting angrier and angrier, but seeing that this conversation is not going to end for a while, you spit back, "Oh, well I do apologize for being so incompetent. And if I were so idiotic, I wonder why I have more titan kills than even you, Supreme Saviour of Humanity?"

Levi freezes and the air turns cold. You jot down this little victory mentally, and praise yourself for that awesome comeback. 

Then, in an instant, the condescending Levi is back, sticking one hand on the wall behind your head and leaning super close again. His breath dances on your lips as he quietly murmurs, "Then why did you let your teammates die?"

"I. I could...say the same for you." But you regret it the instance the words come tumbling out and you see resentment flash over his eyes. Petra...your best friend. One of the only people who could get so close to you without you pushing them away. Her smile, her laugh, her whole personality was a beacon of hope. And you have just thrown all of that away with those seven awful words.

Petra. 

Tears start forming in your eyes and you see the Corporal look...surprised.

Petra.

Your vision becomes completely blurred as the tears start streaming down your face. You are unable to control the heavy sobbing that escapes from your mouth or the heaving of the shoulders. All this time, you had kept it in, but you just had to let it all go in front of Levi of all people. Someone who could never understand your pain.

So it is with extreme shock that you feel someone's strong arms take a hold of your weeping body. It is even more bewildering when you feel the same person leading your head into the crook of their neck. Then, the strangest thing of all:

"I will always be there to protect you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> may go somewhere, may not haha. may just end up as smut in the next chapters, who knows  
> i am not the best fangirl because this is mostly based on the anime


End file.
